equestriagirlsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sunset Shimmer
Sunset Shimmer es una unicornio que fue estudiante de la princesa celestia y fue una antagonista en la pelicula de my little pony,equestria girls Main 6 and Sunset watch crown vanish EG.png Princess Sunset Shimmer second year EG.png Princess Sunset Shimmer third year EG.png Students afraid of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight sees Sunset Shimmer in cloak EG.png Character-mlpeq-character-sunset-shimmer 252x252.png Twilight cuts Sunset Shimmer off EG.png EG Sunset Shimmer.jpg Twilight glares at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and Sunset face off EG.png Versión Humana My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer aparece como la principal antagonista de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Ella roba el elemento de Twilight Sparkle, su corona , y durante una pelea con ella, la corona se ve inmersa en un espejo, que actúa como un portal a otro mundo. Sunset a continuación, sigue la corona poco después.La Princesa Celestia pone de manifiesto que Sunset Shimmer era una antigua alumna suya que comenzó sus estudios poco antes de Twilight lo hiciera. Sin embargo, cuando no conseguía lo que deseaba lo más rápido que le había gustado, se volvió cruel y deshonesta, finalmente, abandono sus estudios para dedicarse a su propio camino. En este otro mundo , Sunset ha estado viviendo como estudiante humana de Canterlot por algún tiempo. Ella descubre que Fluttershy había encontrado la corona y se lo dio a la Directora Celestia, Sunset Shimmer se enoja por eso. Al enterarse de que Twilight estará compitiendo contra ella por el título de Princesa del Baile de Otoño, Sunset emplea diversas formas de obstaculizar y humillar a Twilight, como tener a Snips y Snails para grabar vídeos embarazosos de ella, y las fotos superpuestas para enmarcar Twilight por arruinar la decoración de baile. Pero los amigos de Twilight ayudan a contrarrestar estas estratagemas mediante la mejora de la reputación de Twilight y Flash Sentry, el ex novio de Sunset Shimmer, ayuda a demostrar la inocencia de Twilight.thumb|left|Sunset se muestra segura.En el otoño Formal, cuando Twilight es coronada como Princesa y dada la corona, Sunset tiene Snips y Snails para que secuestren a Spike y amenaza con destruir el portal para regresar a Equestria a menos que Twilight le de la corona. Twilight se niega a dar la corona, indicando que ella se metió en el mundo de los humanos y esta segura que sus amigas de Equestria pueden cuidarse sin ella, Sunset aparentemente se rinde y le anuncia que era una amenaza porque ella no lo rompería al portal porque quería gobernar Ponyville. Como las amigas de Twilight la elogian por su valentía y sacrificio, Una Sunset llena de envidia la ataca. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Twilight y sus amigas, Sunset tiene éxito en conseguir la corona y se la pone, esto solo provoca que se transforme en una criatura demoníaca. Con sus nuevos poderes , Sunset transforma a Snips y Snails en secuaces de aspecto similar y lava el cerebro a los otros estudiantes en la escuela. Twilight es capaz de invocar los poderes de los elementos de la armonía cuando sus amigas se mueven para protegerla de los ataques de Sunset Shimmer. Temporalmente dadas las características como en poni, utilizan la magia de la amistad para derrotar a Sunset Shimmer y volver a Snips, Snails y al resto de los estudiantes a la normalidad.thumb|Sunset con una mirada triste. Como todo el mundo se recupera, una Sunset herida y arrepentida se reduce hasta las lágrimas y le pide perdón a todo el mundo que está triste. Ella admite no saber nada acerca de la amistad , a la que Twilight dice que sus amigas pueden enseñarle. Sunset, Snips, y Snails son posteriormente designados a la tarea de Vice Principal Luna con la reconstrucción de la parte de la escuela que habían destruido durante el ataque. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ella aparece durante la película en el gimnasio de Canterlot High haciendo afiches para el gran evento. Los alumnos murmuraban cosas sobre ella ya que aun estaban enojados por todas las maldades que ella les había hecho. Luego de Fluttershy se ensuciara la cara con el póster que habían hecho, Sunset Shimmer se lo limpio con un pañuelo. Durante la película ella se mostraba bastante decepcionada porque no la habían invitado a formar parte de la banda musical, y también fue ella la que evitó que las chicas se enfadarán. Durante la batalla final, logra su verdadera transformación en híbrido, y pasó a formar parte de Las Rainbooms reemplazando a Twilight y convirtiéndose en una amiga mas de las seis chicas. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad Ella apoya a los Wondercolts en los juegos junto a sus amigas: Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rarity, ella compite en la carrera de relévos triple de motocross, con su compañera, Rainbow Dash. Participa contra Indigo Zap y Sugarcoat que pertenecen a la escuela donde asiste la contra-parte humana de Twilight Sparkle, Crystal Prep. Personalidad A lo largo de la primera película, Sunset Shimmer se demuestra que es egoísta, cruel, condescendiente, y manipuladora. Ella frecuentemente insulta y desprecia a otros, y piensa poco. Según Fluttershy, Sunset hace la vida imposible a "cualquiera que se interponga en su camino." Como resultado, gran parte de los estudiantes de la Canterlot High tienen miedo de ella. Cuando Sunset se pone el elemento de magia, ella se transforma en una version demonio de sí misma. Si bien en esta forma, se vuelve más feroz y llega al extremo de intentar destruir a Twilight. Después de que ella es derrotada por los Elementos de la Armonía, Sunset Shimmer inmediatamente arrepentida pide disculpas por sus acciones, lo que la hace renunciar a sus formas deshonestas anteriores. En la segunda película, Sunset ha cambiado por completo y comenzó a creer en la amistad, convirtiéndose en una amiga de sus antiguas enemigas se pudo ver que cuando Fluttershy se ensucio con pastel del poster que habían hecho, ella misma la limpio con un pañuelo. Ella también está profundamente arrepentida por sus acciones realizadas al final de la primera película, refiriéndose a su propia forma alterada como una "furiosa demonio". Al final de la película Rainbow Rocks, ella reporta sus lecciones de amistad en el mismo diario que Celestia le dio a Twilight Descripción En la página oficial de Hasbro para Equestria Girls se dan diferentes descripciones acerca de Sunset Shimmer. Latinoamérica :"Una amiga leal con un buen corazón, Sunset Shimmer está siempre atenta a lo que es mejor para las Rainbooms. Si bien cometió algunos errores en el pasado, ahora quiere probarle a todos que pueden confiar en ella." España :"Una amiga fiel con un gran corazón, Sunset Shimmer siempre mira por el bien de los Rainbooms. Cometió algunos errores en el pasado, pero ahora quiere demostrar a todos que pueden confiar en ella." Vídeo Promocional Al igual que con My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad, Hasbro lanzó vídeos para conocer a los personajes. Conoce a Sunset Shimmer|Doblaje latinoamericano Juguetes Junto con el lanzamiento del filme se lanzaron varios juguetes. Pinkie Pie también está incluida en estos. Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls Club card.png Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls in box.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls.jpg descarga (8).jpg Rainbow Rocks 3.png Rainbow_Rocks_Sunset_Shimmer_Time_to_Shine_doll_packaging.jpg 142134.jpg la prVé * en:Sunset Shimmer pl:Sunset Shimmer pt-br:Sunset Shimmer ru:Сансет Шиммер Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Estudiantes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Villanos